Revving to Go
by Xo-SARCASTIC-oX
Summary: Bella Swan and Edward Cullen both had a passion for racing. They were stubborn and had their eyes on the same prize, both with the drive to accomplish it. One made it, one didn't. How does it affect them when they are brought together a few years later...
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything of Stephenie Meyer's through out the process of this fan fiction.

* * *

**IMPORTANT:**

**-Very Out Of Character**

**-Before people start thinking, "Bella…motorbikes…Ha! As if!" She does like motorbikes. New Moon…She likes the rush of speed, like once she got used to Edward running, it's exhilarating.**

**-Also, the reason Charlie would go along with this is because he's a new cop, he hasn't experienced any road crash yet. He's still quite naïve as to road dangers.**

**-Edward isn't going to be a 'Player' type guy. A bit cocky at times, yes, but not a jerk. He does mature from when he's younger- yes, there will be a little Edward! CUTE!**

* * *

**Revving to Go**

_Bella and Edward, age: 10_

One of the greatest noises in the world would have to be at the motor truck carnivals, the screaming of little kids and teenage girls on rides, roars of cheering, the adrenaline pumping rock music, the engaging, out there voice over the loud speaker yelling, "Let's get ready to…RUMBLE!" signalling the thunderous roaring and revving of motor bikes and monster trucks.

But that's just my own opinion, and I wasn't your average 'play with Barbie's' girl growing up, I had a passion for the fast, and the furious.

And that's where this story starts, my summer with my dad in Forks.

I was ten years old, and had reluctantly ended up back in the rainy, cold, boring town of Forks. Yes, Forks Washington is beautiful and peacefully quiet, but…I hated green, I hated water- just ask my mother how hard it was for her to get me into a bath when I was little- and silence made me want to scream.

It was when a family friend, Jacob Black got me out on the go carts at the Forks Summer fare that really got me addicted to the taste of wind in my face. Best of all, knowing that it was me that was controlling it all, I loved the feeling, knowing that it was me making me move this fast.

Charlie, my Dad, who was new on the Police Force, signed me up into the local junior motorbike racing club, thinking it was a good way to toughen me up, as well as help make me enjoy my 3 month stay here a bit better. I wasn't one to not show my distaste of Forks.

It was a good way to make friends, he'd said, it had good social aspects. But a friend wasn't exactly all I gained; along with that I picked up competition and a boy in my division that happened to be known to me as "The Enemy".

Unfortunately, that boy also grew into a "family friend" and we started seeing more of each other than we'd liked- everywhere.

His name was Edward Cullen.

Now let me take you back to those times, ten years old, not a care in the world about what people thought, and just enjoying the exhilaration of the ride- some would say the 'good old days', but I'm not really sure if that's what it is yet, I think I'm still figuring that out for myself, fifteen years later.

**Next chapter will be up VERY soon; this is just a little introductory type thing to see how this story will be received. **

**So…tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE:**** This is going back to when Bella was little, she's eleven years old here, and her second summer at the racing club.**

**Thanks Noonie93 for editing! XD**

* * *

**Revving to Go**

_Bella and Edward: 11_

I took another corner, turning sharply, my bike almost parallel to the ground. My hair swung and brushed the grass. Beneath me the grass was wet in some places from this morning's rain, not uncommon in forks.

The local racing club was only open and running during the summer here in Forks because of the rain. It was dangerous when it was too wet, dangerous even when it was mildly wet, but that was something we risked- it was all in the signing up forms.

But the slippery, water beaded grass didn't bother me, it wasn't a big thing that registered in my mind at the time. All that mattered was who was behind me, and who was in front.

It was a race, a challenge, a quest to prove ones self in my case. A way to let the boy in front of me know that girls didn't have cooties and could be just as good as boys…in ANYTHING.

Yes, Edward Cullen was going down.

He wasn't that far in front of me, it would be easy, yell, distract, and go for the kill- I mean, win. Simple.

I turned another corner, my hair whipping to the opposite side.

I honked the horn on my little Suzuki bike and saw with satisfaction Cullen's head turn reflexively at the sound.

Excellent…

I sped up, the engine getting louder and the vibrating under my fingers got faster. Swerving to the side, only centimetres away from Obstacle Cullen- and on the inside lane.

We were coming up to a long stretch of grass, nothing I had to dodge so I risked a glance beside me, just as Cullen's non-descript helmet turned onto the stretch. This one was way to close for comfort.

My hand inched the accelerator forward once more. Edward mimicked and we were neck to neck, tyre to tyre.

The last corner gained closer and I started angling my bike to take it, my attention stuck on staying as close as possible to the inside of the course. My heart beat pounded in my ears as I saw how close Cullen was, I had to keep my focus.

The final turn point was looming…I turned as sharply as possible with out getting tossed off the bike.

I smirked, glancing back again- a second too late; he wasn't behind me anymore. He had skipped the corner and continued straight towards the finish line!

Anger rose up dangerously high, my eyes squinted after him as I sank down to Cullen level. I swerved, trying to get out of the loop my bike was making from the turn and head straight after the little cheat.

And that's when my tyre decided to go hay wire and skid across a patch of dewy grass. Adrenaline pumped through my system and my vision became clearer as I tumbled to the ground, everything was clearer than crystal. Cullen was through the finish line, Delaney dodged my skidding bike and zoomed past me… And then I hit.

My eyes closed on impact with the hard ground.

"Oof!" My breath left me, leaving me almost paralysed on the ground while I tried to get air into my lungs. I tried to roll over and get up, not liking to be left like this, but the bike was on my leg awkwardly.

Delaney had got past the finish line, and now Nelson was driving past me, not bothering to stop and see if I was okay. They wanted that finish line just as much as I did, I could understand that. Still, I can admit now that the small bit of girlishness in me was wondering where that chivalrous nature was in any of them.

Upside down I saw George Daniels, the manager of our division running over, panic in his blue eyes. I'd always had a bit of a childish crush on him. The dark hair, blue eyes…the videos I'd seen of him doing these freestyle jumps two years before. They were perfect…

He held out his hand to me, and I immediately grabbed hold of it. "Are you okay, Bella?"

_Oh, wow, he's touching my hand. Wait, he asked me something, don't be a baby._

"I'm fine," I breathed curtly, trying to push my self up off the ground, swallowing back the throbbing in my shoulder.

George sighed and I'm sure he muttered 'stubborn' underneath his breath. He settled for picking me up from under my arms. I swallowed, temporarily forgetting why he was having to do this in the first place. He placed me on my feet and bent down to pick up my bike.

I looked at the finish line and saw all the other guys starting to take off their equipment and my anger flared once again, making my cheeks burn. I brushed the grass off me roughly, not taking my eyes away from the stupid heads.

At least George knew how to treat a girl.

It was either walk back with my head tipped in shame or ride in with dignity…Then kick Cullen's butt for cheating!

"Thanks George," I struggled to smile at him, stupidly, he couldn't see it under the helmet. That's little girl crushes for you. I took the bike from him and climbed back on, kick starting the engine, releasing the clutch and shooting forward towards the finish line…

Stupid Cullen…Sullen…Wish something more rhymed with Cullen…

Edward was leaning up against his bike, looking proud of himself, that smug smile plastered on his face. It belonged there too; smug and arrogant was all he was.

I jumped off my bike, letting it drop to the ground and stomped over to Edward until I was right in front of him.

Mum and Dad always said I had a very expressive face and I always had this one look when I was angry, and boy, was Edward going to get a face full of it.

I yanked my helmet off, not caring if I looked like some crazy cat lady with my helmet hair- which is what I really did look like at the time. I could feel all the hair in my face. I glared straight into the eyes of the cheat, letting him get the full force of the evil eyes.

"Edward! You cheated!"

Looking back now I realise I wasn't all that great with my wording, bluntness was my only plan of attack back then- it worked.

"No I didn't," Edward's posture straightened up defensively, squaring his shoulders, trying to make himself look bigger. Fact was, he was only a centimetre taller than me.

"Yes, you did! You cut the corner! You…you bum hole!"

Yes, I definitely had a way with words.

It was then that George yelled to everybody that their parents were here. With one final burning glare and a stomp of my foot, I trudged out of there.

No way was in hell was I sticking around Jerk Face.

I spotted Charlie waiting at the doors, still clad in his police uniform. Once he caught sight of me a smile immediately spread wide across his face.

I ran over, jumping up into his arms when Charlie reached out to me.

Over the last two summers I had got very attached to my Dad, he was a great guy, someone you could have the quiet kind of fun with, that wouldn't talk to you like he was better, and he was huggable. He was my hot water bottle, his arms always a warm embrace that made me feel safe.

"How was it, kiddo?"

At this question my nose scrunched up in disgust.

"I fell,"

Charlie mouthed an 'oh', knowing to not bring it up. Then he smiled in a teasing way.

"Well, I hope you didn't hurt your legs," he said in a playful tone, carrying me out into the car park, waving goodbye to George as he went. This reminded me… I turned and waved eccentrically at George as well.

"Why wouldn't I want to have my legs hurt?" I played along, wariness threaded through my words.

We reached the car and Charlie put me down gently, pulling out his keys to unlock the cruiser door.

Yes, cruiser, it was the coolest thing ever to me when I was that age.

"What's happening tonight?" I continued, dread winding up my back. I had a feeling…

"The City Council dinner, you got to be able to dance now don't you?"

My face dropped and I squeezed my eyes shut tightly and let out a frustrated groan. "Daaaaaaaad!"

Number One: I don't dance well! The only thing I could do was the nut bush and even when I do that I end up kicking someone in the shin.

Number Two: The whole dinner was filled with boring words that I didn't understand or want to understand.

Number Three: Since my Dad was aiming for Chief of Police and was a major part of the community, and Edward's Dad, Carlisle Cullen, was a very important Doctor in the community, Edward and I were always, _always_ put together.

* * *

**The first few chapters will be when they were younger- it's all relevant though, to get a hold on the characters OOC personalities. But they will pass pretty quickly, and then we will get onto 25 year old Bella and Edward. **

XD

**Hope you enjoyed!**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Revving to Go- By Bella Marie

**Revving to Go- By Bella Marie**

The Forks City Council Dinners were always made a big thing; so formal and proper. It didn't really fit such a small town. The thing is Forks is a gossip town. Not a celebrity type gossip town, the kind of gossip town where it's so boring that everybody has to know everybody else's business. Dinners like this one were the only excuse to get dressed up and dance.

Charlie never really understood the whole 'girl who doesn't like dresses and girl-ing up' thing. He see's his daughter, he see's dinner party, he goes out and buys some ugly as hell dress that looks like it belongs to Alice in Wonderland. He didn't get that I liked to be able to move freely and not have to worry about flashing the world.

So here I was, sitting opposite the Cullen's at the long dinner table, bored out of my mind while the adults around me talked some political nonsense.

I sighed loudly and obnoxiously, hoping to catch Charlie's attention to my lack of enthusiasm of being here. None of the adults noticed. Why did he have to make come here? I was old enough to stay at home, It's not like I would burn the house down…I'm better with the stove than he was!

I turned my bored gaze to Edward, my last resort to find _anything_ interesting.

He was concentrating on his 'soup', a frown on his face, his hair catching the light. I put 'soup' in quotation marks because, as Edward was probably thinking himself at that moment, "Is soup supposed to be that colour green?" I had been ignoring it already for two minutes.

Well, Cullen was no fun. But when was he ever? All he was was a bad cheating sport!

Two courses later and I was on the eagerly perched on the edge on my seat, palms flat on the table ready to snatch up my spoon as soon as the dessert was here.

In total, I probably only ate four mouthfuls of dinner at these event, so I'm practically salivating by the time the dessert is served. It's is the only good thing about these Dinners. The gelato is _delicious_.

The dessert finally arrived in front of me and I was the first one out to grab my spoon and dig in. It must have looked like I hadn't eaten in a week with the way I started scoffing it all down.

There is a very well known saying that came into action here, what goes up, must come down. And the down left me with my head in my hands and half a bowl of gelato left.

"Ouch," I moaned, rubbing my forehead which only seemed to make the unbearable cold pressure in my head intensify. "Go away, go away," I muttered under my breath, sincerely regretting my eagerness.

Something hit me under the table and I looked up to see Edward snickering at my curled over positioning.

"Brain freeze, Bella?" He patronized, taking a mouthful of his dessert, his green eyes shimmering.

I stared at him for a second before faking a scoff. Ignoring the exploding cold in my head I picked up the spoon, continuing eye contact and scooped up a large bit of gelato. Purposefully I put the cold delicacy into my mouth, ignoring the new pangs of sharp shooting in my head, the shivering down my spine. I raised my eyebrows and kicked Edward back under the table.

His forehead creased, and he looked back to his food, saying no more.

Bella: one

Cullen: zero

* * *

There was chatter, there was polite enjoyment, there was a certain charm that hung in the air with everyone trying to present themselves tidily. And then, slumped at the table, forehead rolling against the white table cloth and a eye roll rate of five per minute was me.

"Aw, you poor dears."

I heaved my head tiredly from the table to see Mrs. Stanley glancing between Edward and I with false enthusiasm. Mrs. Stanley was the talkative, get in your business woman. AKA annoying.

Mrs. Cullen smiled wryly at Mrs. Stanley from Edward's right, sharing our pain. Puh-lease.

"Why don't you two go dance?" Mrs. Stanley suggested, and Mrs. Cullen peered at us encouragingly. I met Edward's eyes and saw my own disgust reflected back at me.

"That's a lovely idea," Mrs. Cullen smiled. "Edward, ask Bella to dance." Edward's eyes twitched with the pain the order was inflicting on him.

Edward glared at his mother as best he could and in a resigned and embarrassed tone groaned, "_Mum_."

I tried not to giggle when Mrs. Cullen's face turned stern and turned disapproving on her son. "Edward..."

The glare fest continued, with Mrs. Stanley nudging Edward in his seat playfully. I so wouldn't have wanted to him right then.

Finally Edward turned my way with a reluctant sigh, rolling his eyes and looking more than agitated.

I leaned forward on my elbows, resting my chin on the palms of my hands, the picture of innocence.

"Would you..." Edward struggled, looking at the table more than at me. "Like to dance," he finished in a rush.

I leaned in, smirking. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

Edward's head snapped up to stare at me exasperated, his shoulders sinking. "You heard me."

I opened my mouth to respond about how he couldn't seem to get a simple statement through his head when his mother intervened.

"It's better than sitting here doing nothing," she offered.

Yeah...I didn't really think all that far ahead. I couldn't exactly say no in front of his _mother_.

Sucking in a deep breath and trying to not look like I wasn't mentally vomiting, I stood up and crossed my arms, waiting for Edward to follow. If we got further enough away, out of parents eyes then no dancing would have to be done.

I lead the way to a corner that was somewhat covered by grown ups and a very tall pot plant, Edward dawdling along behind.

I stood slightly behind the pot plant and twirled around to face Edward, crossing my arms and hoping I looked intimidating. "Touch me and you die."

He put up his hands and stepped back a little. "As if I'd want to."

I stepped around him and leaned against the wall, settling in for a long stay in the the shadows. "Yeah, well...you better not." That's me! Always trying to get the last word, no matter how lame it was.

I glanced around a thin leaf and saw Mrs. Cullen and Mrs. Stanley searching through the crowd.

...Crap.

I jumped off the wall and started doing the only dance I knew how, with the hugest goofy 'I'm having fun' smile.

"Why the _hell_ are you doing the Macarena?" Edward asked beside me, sounding appalled.

"You better do it too or your mother is going to know what we're up to." I tried to keep the smile on my face as I over enthusiastically danced to a piece of music that in no way matched.

I saw Edward's arms go out beside me and when I jumped to turn and face the other way, starting again he was following along -unenthusiastically i might add- like a good boy. Desperately I glanced from the corner of my eye to see Mrs. Cullen laughing and turning away.

I stopped short and leaned back against the wall, re- crossing my arms.

When I looked at Edward he was frowning at me. "You do know that she's never going to drop that, right? That's going to be the story she tells everybody at my twenty first birthday!"

* * *

**BAHAHA! Macarena...Funniest dance ever...it's so tragic and yet we all seem to know it. I can so see this Bella SO doing that too...hahahahahaha. **

XD

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

**Revving to Go **

_Bella and Edward, age: 12_

"Dad! Are you serious?"

"Bella," Charlie responded disapprovingly. "Don't whine. We're lucky to have been invited at all."

It was Dr. Cullen's birthday today and the Cullen's were having a huge garden party type thing. The only reason I knew that is because I was standing outside Dads car on _their front lawn_, in the _nicest clothes I brought_, wondering _why_ I wasn't in _La Push_ like I'd originally thought, at the 'good friends party' we were supposed to be at. The Cullen's aren't good friends!

I groaned loudly, throwing my head back and stomping after Charlie to the front door, very un-lady like. 'Good friend', _as if_. Just because they always see each other…and always talk with each other...doesn't mean they are 'good friends'.

Esme Cullen came to the door and opened it wide to us.

"Come in, come in," she urged us eagerly. "Oh! Nice to see you again Bella! Look how tall you've gotten since last summer!" I smiled proudly, forgetting my aversion to this place. It was true, I had grown at least in inch since last summer.

"Thanks,"

Esme smiled one of those motherly smiles. That's something I always liked about her. She was one of those people that could find room in her heart to love anyone…Even someone that loved to get at her son.

"Oh well, Edward's in the back with some of his friends from school." Esme put her hand on my back and lead me out to the back yard- _huge_ back yard. "You should go play with them."

Oh, just what I wanted. "A-ha, sure." I forced a smile, not meeting her eyes but searching for Edward and his 'posse'.

There were lots of adults standing around talking, drinks in hands, the multicoloured balloons standing out above their heads. But there were kids too, running around between peoples legs. None of them were at all familiar and I suddenly felt very stupid standing there like a loner.

Cursing Charlie again with words that I would get in big trouble if ever uttered aloud, I started walking around the edges of all the adults, looking for something to distract me for a little while.

I couldn't see Edward anywhere in amongst all the chattering bodies, but then something caught my eye behind the tent that held a picnic table with food on it. Curious, I edged around the tent to see better.

There were six or seven other children there, the little bronze haired menace in amongst the group, seeming to be the leader of the group. They were laughing and cheering, egging someone on. I stepped closer to the swarm, wanting to get in on the action. This actually looked like fun.

Suddenly, a body was thrown out of the group, landing a metre in front of me with a hard '_oof_'. My eyes widened as I stared at the boy at my feet, trying to understand how exactly that had happened.

Frowning, but the tiniest bit amused as the boy huffed trying to get back up, I turned my questioning gaze as the boys and girls- majority of them boys – that were now on the other side of the boy.

Edward, whose lips were twitching with suppressed laughter, looked up at the same time I did and immediately caught my eye, widening slightly as he realised who exactly was in his backyard.

"Bella?"

"Edward," I replied politely, a note of steel in my voice as I looked him over. Wow, he was tall, standing above all those in the crowd he was standing in. I guess the height factor I had counted on in previous years was over with. But other than that, he looked almost exactly the same, save for one of his vampire teeth missing. "Been a while, huh?"

Edward laughed once, a humourless laugh as we both sussed each other out, the same as every summer I ended up back here. Edward stepped over the boy on the ground, closer to me. "I reckon, Swan."

A girl with stringy blonde hair, about my age stepped up closer to Edward and glared at me threateningly, glancing back to Edward briefly. The very way she stared me down immediately put me on edge, making me want to step back.

"Why did you call _her_ 'Swan'?" A nasally voice whined from the blonde girl. "I'm your girlfriend! You should be calling _me_ that." She stomped her foot, huffing as she crossed her arms.

My face screwed up at the word 'girlfriend'. Things had certainly changed over the year. Edward's face turned to one of disgust as he turned to look at the girl like she was stupid.

"Lauren, that's her _last name_," he shook his head at her, and Lauren went quiet but returned to her angrily striking gaze in my direction.

"_Girl_friend?" I choked, my face still horror-stricken.

Edward smirked, his face forming a conceited edge. "That's right,"

I shifted to the girl named 'Lauren'. "I feel sorry for you," my face scrunched up again and I shuddered at the thought of being _his_ girlfriend. "Anyway, what were you guys doing?" The boy that had fallen was up now, trying to brush off the grass that was stuck to his clothes. I stared pointedly at the boys dirt covered elbows, raising my eyebrows. "Looked like fun."

Edward, seeming to be the leader answered, his face having dropped after I'd insulted him in front of his friends and his _girl_friend…Jeez, that was weird. "Wrestling. You have to knock the person out of the rope circle." He gestured to the thick rope that formed a…egg slash rectangle shape.

It was Laurens voice that spoke up this time, her nasal voice ringing with a menace. "Want a go? I'll verse you."

--

It was late now; the night being lit by lanterns strung all about. A party that had once been loud and bright and cheery with children running around had changed into a slow dancing, murmuring, dim lighted BORING fiasco- with only two kids still sticking around.

Me and Edward.

Charlie was sitting at a picnic table under a lantern with some people I had seen here and there. Most of those people had taken their children home and then came back to continue with the festivities. Festivities you can only appreciate when you get older. But I was still there, sitting a table away from any of the chattering, staring blankly at the moths fluttering around the misty lights.

Edward was on the opposite side of the table, on the opposite corner, tearing up a piece of plastic to subdue the boredom.

"Wow, this is fun, isn't it kids?" Dr. Snow asked, walking by on his way inside.

Edward and I both gave him sour looks, not hiding our extreme distaste of having to be part of this.

Loud upbeat music started playing, an odd contrast to the soft tunes that were playing before. We all turned to the centre of the lawn where Carlisle was leading Esme round and round, her giggling and their audience laughing at the silliness of the dance…if you could call it that.

Oh jeez, this was disturbing.

More _adults_ were getting up and mucking around. It was _weird_. My nose twitched at the sight and I glanced at Edward. It was his parents up there, looking slightly mental after all. To my great amusement he had his head in his hand and was cringing almost every time there was a giggle from Esme or a chuckle from Carlisle. Oh, this was well worth it.

Until…

When Carlisle spun Esme around closer to where Edward and I sat and shouted to Edward, "Why don't you ask Bella to dance?"

My face screwed up with the disgusting prospect. My head snapped towards Edward and we mirrored each others expressions.

"Ewwwwww!" We both exclaimed, flinching away from each other even further, echoed by a whole lot of adults _very funny_ attempts at humour- _not_.

* * *

**Okay, there is ONE more chapter when they are young I'm fairly certain. I had half of chapter 5 written weeks ago...then it accidently got deleted...and then i couldn't be bothered trying to re-do it, so i left this chapter for a long time and now i just thought stuff it, i need to update. so...HERE IT IS!**

FALLING UP: I am working on it now, hopefully something should be up in about a week. I've had a lot to consider with that story and I've come to my conclusion, so...Look out for it! XD

**Review? Pweety pweety please with sugar on top? Maybe even a cherry?**


End file.
